La Femme Bionique
La Femme Bionique (literally: The Bionic Woman) was the title used for the French-dubbed version of the Bionic Woman as seen in the French-speaking part of Canada (Quebec). Voice Actors Episode List Season One (1976) 1 (1- 1) : Bienvenue Jaimie I (Welcome Home, Jaime I) 2 (1- 2) : Bienvenue Jaimie II (Welcome Home, Jaime II) 3 (1- 3) : Sauvetage à Costa Brava (Angel of Mercy) 4 (1- 4) : Témoin du passé (A Thing of the Past) 5 (1- 5) : Les Griffes (Claws) 6 (1- 6) : Les Missiles de la mort (The Deadly Missiles) 7 (1- 7) : Concours de beauté (Bionic Beauty) 8 (1- 8) : La Mère de Jaimie (Jaime's Mother) 9 (1- 9) : Gagner c'est l'essentiel (Winning is Everything) 10 (1-10) : Le Canyon de la mort (Canyon of Death) 11 (1-11) : Les Naufragés (Fly Jaime) 12 (1-12) : Derrière les barreaux (The Jailing of Jaime) 13 (1-13) : Double identité (Mirror Image) 14 (1-14) : Chasseur de fantômes (The Ghost Hunter) Season Two (1976-1977) 15 (2- 1) : Faibles femmes (In this Corner, Jaime Sommers) 16 (2- 2) : Rendez-vous en haute mer (Assault on the Princess) 17 (2- 3) : Mission à Nashville (Road to Nashville) 18 (2- 4) : Pour la vie d'Oscar I (Kill Oscar I) 19 (2- 5) : Pour la vie d'Oscar II (Kill Oscar II) 20 (2- 6) : Pour la vie d'Oscar III (Kill Oscar - Part 3) 21 (2- 7) : Frissons à la carte (Black Magic) 22 (2- 8) : Sœur Jaimie (Sister Jaime) 23 (2- 9) : Les Ondes de l'espace (The Vega Influence) 24 (2-10) : Ringa Gabrin I (Jaime's Shield I) 25 (2-11) : Ringa Gabrin II (Jaime's Shield II) 26 (2-12) : Méditation (Biofeed Back) 27 (2-13) : Alex I (Doomsday is Tomorrow I) 28 (2-14) : Alex II (Doomsday is Tomorrow II) 29 (2-15) : Sosie bionique I (Deadly Ringer I) 30 (2-16) : Sosie bionique II (Deadly Ringer II) 31 (2-17) : Jaimie et le roi (Jaime and the King) 32 (2-18) : Kim (Beyond the Call) 33 (2-19) : Le Coup de Dijon (The Dejon Caper) 34 (2-20) : Le Démon de la nuit (The Night Demon) 35 (2-21) : la Tombe d'acier (Iron Ships and Dead Men) 36 (2-22) : Mission : vol (Once a Thief) Season Three (1977-1978) 37 (3- 1) : Le Chien bionique I (The Bionic Dog I) 38 (3- 2) : Le Chien bionique II (The Bionic Dog II) 39 (3- 3) : Le Prisonnier de Las Vegas I (Fembots in Las Vegas I) 40 (3- 4) : Le Prisonnier de Las Vegas II (Fembots in Las Vegas II) 41 (3- 5) : Rodéo (Rodeo) 42 (3- 6) : La Filière africaine (African Connection) 43 (3- 7) : La Liberté est à l'ouest (Motorcycle Boogie) 44 (3- 8) : Lavage de cerveau (Brain Wash) 45 (3- 9) : Quand l'amour s'en mêle (Escape to Love) 46 (3-10) : Max (Max) 47 (3-11) : L'Espion fait cavalier seul (Over the Hill Spy) 48 (3-12) : La Menace (All for One) 49 (3-13) : La Pyramide (The Pyramid) 50 (3-14) : L'Antidote (The Antidote) 51 (3-15) : Voilà les Martiens (The Martians Are Coming, the Martians Are Coming) 52 (3-16) : La Princesse Aura (Sanctuary Earth) 53 (3-17) : Mortellement vôtre (Deadly Music) 54 (3-18) : Qui est la vraie Jaimie ? (Which One is Jaime?) 55 (3-19) : Voyage astral (Out of Body) 56 (3-20) : Pour que vive le roi (Long Live the King) 57 (3-21) : En dansant le flamenco (Rancho Outcast) 58 (3-22) : Adieu la liberté (On the Run) TV Movies 1 : Mission bionique (The Return of the Six Million Dollar Man and the Bionic Woman) 2 : L’Espion bionique (Bionic Showdown: The Six Million Dollar Man and the Bionic Woman) 3 : Mariage bionique (Bionic Ever After?) Femme